Beyond Insanity
by UnknownDetective
Summary: T always knew she was to be her fathers successor, so when Watari gets sicker and she's called back to Wammys she knows things will start getting interesting again as the last time she was at Wammy's her best friend killed himself. B/OC


Hey Everyone! This is a B/OC so I hope you enjoy and don't leave any mean comments, Thanks!

Disclaimer- I do not own Death note, or any of the characters, except my own! J

-o-^.^-o-

I walked through the airport and looked around; dear old dad wasn't here yet, must be taking care of L, the world's greatest detective! Life sucked… first mom passed away and now I have the permission to move back into Wammy's. When I was five my dad created Wammy's and I grew up there with my parents, I was thirteen when A killed himself and B went insane, dad moved me away as fast as he could. He was dying I could tell that's why they brought me back in my sixteenth year, so I would become Watari's successor. I had to learn a lot, I needed to learn to fly helicopters, shoot guns, mainly sniper rifles. I needed to become a hitman. Or hitwomen, hitperson?

"Trinity!" Dad called as he saw me, running up to hug me I patted his back knowing he was probably late because of L, standing beside him was Roger, the meanest man you will ever have the misfortune of meeting. Walking past them, head down I felt them fall in beside me and glancing through my chestnut waves I watch dad mumble into a phone. Roger on the other hand glared at me, I moved my green eyes back to the floor.

Reaching the limo we all stepped in, Roger taking position at the steering wheel. I wish BB was here, BB, A and me were best friends, but A was dead and BB was in a mental hospital, oh well, maybe I could visit him. I know I couldn't wait to see L and give him a piece of my mind, I'm Trinity or T to anyone but dear old dad. He liked to call me Trixy, Nity, Rin, and the most embarrassing things. The drive didn't take too long before we had pulled up to a mansion in the country, we were in England, mine and most people in this schools home, though I have been living in Germany for almost four years now.

"Now Trix be nice to all the students and L." Watari said walking up to the house leaving Roger to grab my bags.

"Very well father." I mumbled and we walked into the mansions big front doors only to be swamped by little kids, I shuddered. There was so many… I hate kids. We made our way through the crowd and towards the stairs which we made our way up and walking down a long hall way we found our self in front of a door that Watari knocked on, this was it.

"Enter…" A distracted voice called out and I gritted my teeth, L, he sounded the same as I remembered and Watari soon opened the door holding it for me before walking to stand beside L.

"L." I murmured in my German accent and curtsied, dipping my head slightly to hide the anger in my eyes.

"T…" L returned the favour nodding, I looked up and met his emotionless eyes and he stared back into mine, "You will start your training as soon as you get settled."

I said nothing but nodded, turning on my heels and walking to the door, I could hear Watari following and quickly turned to face him, "I shall be fine by myself."

He nodded much like I had a couple seconds prior and I glanced at L to see him watching us carefully, analyzing me, turning away fast I stormed from the room as the door closed I could hear L talking, "She will do."

Stomping back down the familiar stairs I walked towards my fathers quarters where I would be staying, throwing the doors open I slammed them and closed my eyes leaning against it. Why me? Tears pooled in my eyes but I blinked them away walking past all my fathers war memories, pictures of him and Roger in their uniforms, and past his bed only to stop and back track, on the bed side table was a small picture I remember vividly it was taken at the front of Wammys in the picture was a sixteen year old L and a five year old me both standing in front of a young girl, her hair a dark brown and eyes a shining green, Watari and Roger stood beside her. My mother was a picture of beauty and my mind flew to when we were forced to leave but I quickly shook it, I cant think of mom in that horrible way. Walking to the farthest door I opened and stepped into my new room.

The bed lay across the room from me and to my left was two doors one leading to a bathroom as the other leads to a closet, turning to the right I see a makeup table and walk to it slowly already knowing what I will find, pictures litter the table, pictures of BB, A and all the other experiments, I mean successors that had failed, my mom loved them all, no matter what everyone said, they were her favourite. I was standing in my mothers old room…

Sighing I walk to the bathroom to splash water on my face and clean up, before walking back the way I came towards L's room, knocking on the door I listened for the okay before walking in. I bowed and waited for my first order.

"Its bed time, go with Watari and tuck everyone in." I nodded and Watari walked out of the mini kitchen and handed L a piece of cake before turning to me and leading me out of the room and towards the children's rooms.

"First we have the three highest." I couldn't help but smile at that A used to be the highest, then B and last C, me and C never got along though, she didn't like me, which meant A and B didn't like her.

"Okay…" I acted like I didn't care even though I felt like every camera in the room was watching me, reaching a pure white door I raised an eyebrow at Watari and he smiled.

"The kids have gotten a lot more… eccentric," I nodded in understanding and he pushed the door open, the room was pure white, the only colour came from the thousands of toys, a small boy sat in the middle of the room his hair as white as the room, he wore white pyjamas and played with a white puzzle, "Near time for bed."

"Very well…" The boys voice sounded almost rough like he didn't use it often and had a accent that I couldn't recognise, he stood from his awkward position on the floor and his small body laid in his bed, he lay silently watching me and I stared back into his black eyes before turning and walking from the room.

The next door was painted black with a sign that read, No albino's, I laughed but covered it with a cough as Watari gave me a slight glare, he opened this door and I followed him into the room. Looking around fast I took in the black, red and purple, it reminded me of B's room and I smiled.

"Mello?" I also noticed there was no kid, Watari sighed and pushed me from the room walking to the one next to it, this door was white but it had dents in it and I furrowed my brow, opening this door the first thing I heard was the sound of guns going off and then I caught a glimpse of why in the room there was two computers one looked to be in the middle of being repaired as the other ran codes. A young boy in all black paced back and forth his blonde hair was brushed perfectly and hung down to his neck and his eyes shined blue as he ate chocolate he looked to be around my age.

"Mello, time for bed." Watari said and the boy looked up at him with a glare, which Watari didn't return like he would have with BB and A.

"Whatever old man." Mello said in a slight German accent that made me smile, he pushed past us and walking to the black door slamming it shut, Watari turned back to the room having watched Mello go before walking to a chair and turning it around.

"Matt bed." A boy sat in the chair a DS in his hands goggles covering his eyes a smoke sticking between his lips, like 'Mello' he looked around my age, with messy brown hair that stuck up and looking closely his eyes looked to be blue? He nodded but made no move to get up or put the DS down.

"Sure Sure…" He sounded tired yet his eyes didn't leave the screen and Watari took the DS and threw it to the bed after turning it off, I took mental notes, and watched as the boy known as Matt stood glaring and pulled off his goggles, blue eyes, and fell back on his bed turning away from us.

"Come now… we have a lot more kids to tuck in." I followed Watari as he started walking for the next door.

Time Skip

Walking back to my room with Watari was awkward, we didn't talk until we had reached my bedroom door and that's when he frowned.

"About what happened… With B and A, I never really explained myself." He murmured and I glared at him as he tried sounding sad.

"What's to explain, you thought B killed him, but B would never do tha-" I was interrupted as Watari raised his voice.

"B is a cold hearted killer! He doesn't care for you, cant you see that?" He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes as they filled with tears.

"You know nothing about B! He was kind and nice and he loved me and A!" I yelled back at Watari and watched him take a step away from me.

"Well… If he's so kind why did he do this!" He held out a file to me before storming out of the room, probably to go take care of L, I was afraid to look in it and turned walking into my room and to my bed, sitting in the middle I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked at the folder. If I didn't open it I would be curious but if I did… I didn't want to think about what may happen.

I reached for the folder and slowly opened it moving so I could sit back on my feet as a gasp escaped my lips, the first thing I noticed was blood, it was everywhere in the picture and the young women was covered in it, I knew this, I had read about it, picking the picture up I noticed that she was missing an arm and leg and picked up the next picture to see that her foot was found in the bathtub on the back of this picture, L's sloppy writing said that the arm was never recovered.

Tears fell down my face but I still dropped these and pick up the next picture, this one was of a man his shirt was closed and he looked like he was almost sleeping, but as I glanced at the second picture my breath caught, there were slashes all over the mans chest and looked to spell out something. Turning the picture over L's writing spelled out two words that made my eyes widen, Quarter Queen, I had read about her she was 13 when she was killed and knew what the next pictures were of, yet I still picked them up.

It was a close up of the girls face and I gasped dropping the pictures tears filling my eyes before I ran to the bathroom throwing up. No… He couldn't of done that, she was only thirteen, every time I closed my eyes I saw the picture and more tears flowed. A sob broke through my lips and I thought of the BB I knew, and realized he was capable of doing it, every time L called him Back up he would get so angry…

"Oh god…" Walking back to my bed I tried not to look at the pictures as I grabbed the blanket and pulled up, the pictures fluttering to the ground, I slid under the blankets, the tears falling more freely as I shook. I was so cold, sleep soon took over yet my dreams wouldn't even give me a break.

Dream

"Come on T!" B called and laughed when I tried to catch up to his fast speed, "Your so slow."

"Your legs are longer!" I pointed out pouting and he stopped waiting for me to catch up before ruffling my long brown hair kneeling down slightly so he could look into my eyes, I stared back into his black eyes and thought I saw them flash red before he smiled and stood to his full height which was around a foot taller then me, I was thirteen and he was fifteen, I had the biggest crush on him, but everyone did.

"Want to go see A?" He asked his eyes shining happily and I nodded as he took my hand, making me melt slightly and pulling me to the room him and A shared.

I giggled and skipped to keep up with him, which made him smirk at my 'antics' as he called them, we had made it to the door and he opened it, its seemed to go in slow motion as B's smile faded and a look of complete horror filled his face, I was confused as to why so I looked into the room and there was A hanging from the bar in the closet, I gasped and B quickly looked to me before he pulled us from the room.

"Why didn't I see this?" B asked and I looked to him confused tears falling down my cheeks. What did he mean see this? You cant tell these things.

"B…What do we do?" I asked sounding more like a child then I would have liked.

"Go tell someone." He told me and I nodded running to the first person I could think of, I reached my mom's room faster then before and went straight to her table she sat there looking at her pictures and cutting them and placing them in scrapbooks.

"Momma!" I sobbed and hugged her which made her gasp and look at me.

"Mein Schatz, was ist los?" She asked in her native tongue, German, and I quickly answered back. (Sweetheart, What's going on?)

"A's dead!" Sobbing I felt momma pick me up and start walking toward A's room, as we reached the room I could hear father yelling and as we got much closer I could hear what he was saying.

"B how could you! He was your friend!" Father yelled and I heard something crash.

"I didn't do this!" B yelled back and I felt my eyes fill with more tears, father thought it was B? No! B would never besides he was with me all day.

"Watari! It is not right to be pointing fingers." My mother said harshly as she walked to BB putting me down so she could check if he was okay.

"Belinda! This isn't spilt milk! This is serious." father yelled taking a step to try and pull my mother away from B, but when he got shooed he grabbed me instead and held me close to him.

"B…" My mother whispered before she hugged him, she saw every kid as hers and loved everyone equally, B gladly wrapped his arms around her before a voice cut through the silence.

"Back up… what is the meaning of this." L asked, pointing lazily towards A which I quickly looked away from instead watching B's eyes grow dark at the nickname he was given when he first showed up here.

"I thought I told you not to call me that…" He mumbled and stared into L's eyes something not many people at Wammy's could do.

L nodding turned to father and they shared a look before Roger stepped into the room, what happened next was too fast to stop father grabbed mothers arm and pulled her back holding her with one hand and me with another as Roger grabbed B and put handcuffs on him. No! I went to reach for B but father pulled me from the room and dragged us down to mothers room were he locked mother in telling her too pack before throwing me into my own room telling me the same.

I sobbed as I ran to my window and threw it open climbing out like A and B had taught me, landing on the ground I quickly ran to the one place they would keep B until the police showed up, L's room.

I snuck in the front door and climbed the large stairs ignoring the whispers of C and the other kids as they talked about today's happenings, reaching the top I started down the hall and reached his room, opening the door to pear in I saw Roger sitting in L's chair watching B, who sat on the couch silently. Slowly walking forward I grabbed a vase that was close by and stood on my toes slowly and silently raising the vase before bringing it down fast and watching with wide eyes as Roger slumped forward the glass cutting my hands slightly.

"T…" B stood slowly, "I didn't do it…"

"I know." I reached down and picked up the keys from Roger unlocking B's cuffs. B was looking down at his hands and finally looked up only he didn't look at me he looked above my head like he was seeing something before he smiled gently kneeling in front of me, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Trinity." He murmured and I gasped, not just because he had kissed me, cheek or not it counts as my first and also In all the years we knew each other, I never told him my name…

"Goodbye B." I whispered and he smiled again.

"Names Beyond, Beyond Birthday." He hugged me one last time before he snuck out L's window.

End Dream

I woke up gasping and sat up only to feel two weights on my legs, looking down I stared, Mello and Matt both sat on my legs, Matt playing a video game and Mello looking at me like I was some circus animal there for his entertainment.

"You okay?" Matt asked, his voice, now that he wasn't tired had a slight British accent, like I remembered it was soft like he thought someone would get angry if he spoke louder then a whisper and he glanced up from his game to look at me.

"Y-yes…" I tell him before turning serious, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Told you should would be angry," Mello grinned before pulling out an old chocolate bar wrapper, "Looking for more, you know where your old man hides them?"

"I may," I replied leaning toward him, "What's in it for me?"

The grin widened and Matt glanced up at me again, "I'm starting to like you."

Laughing I stand up, I walked to Watari's room and the two boys followed, "If I remember he used to hide jam from an old friend of mine in… here."

I tapped the wall by the bed and a small trap door fell down exposing a cubby hole where three chocolate bars sat.

"Cool." Mello muttered the German again showing it self as he grabs the bars and rips off the first wrapper.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" I ask him and his eyes widen slightly. (Do you speak German?)

"Ja! Ich dachte, Sie hätten einen Akzent!" He exclaimed and Matt looked up at us confused as to what we were saying. (Yes! I thought you had an accent!)

"Nun ist Ihr noch zeigen!" I tell him German coming easier then English for me now. (Well your's is still showing!)

"Okay please stop…" Matt said staring at us as he closed his DS, giggling I walk back to my room both boys following me. I hopped onto my bed when I see a piece of paper sticking out from under it, bending down I picked it up, I turned it over and stared, it was B, he was a lot older at least eighteen, this picture was so recent, most likely taken this same year, I reached a finger out and traced his eyes, they were the same, and so was hair, and lips… my mind started to wander when I felt Mello jump on my bed.

Placing the picture quickly under my pillow I turned to them, "I think you two should go to sleep"

"Nah!" Mello replied eating the chocolate as Matt silently agreed turning on his game and starting to play his game again like we weren't even there.

I rolled my eyes and a little too much like my dad, I grabbed Matt's game and turned it off throwing it to my pillow. He stayed in the same position for a while staring at his hands before he slowly looked up meeting my eyes with his own stormy blue one, we had a stare off and I felt uncomfortable as his eyes stared into mine, I finally sighed not liking this new game very much, grabbing the DS I threw it back to him. He caught it easily and Mello laughed.

"Your not going to do a very good job as the old man's successor." Mello told me and I grumbled and crossed my arms, Mello smirked and went back to his chocolate.

"How old are you guys?" I asked looking at them as they each did their own thing.

"I'm 17, Matt's 16," Mello said and stuck his tongue out as Matt smirked slightly, "Were both older then you."

"Nuh Uh! I'm the same age as Matt!" I replied nodding, "How about Near?"

"That Albino freak! He's 15." Mello rolled his eyes and Matt let out a small laugh, I smiled.

"Guess you don't like him?" I said and Matt took over answering as Mello was grieving over the chocolate that he had just finished.

"it's a continuous battle between them, Near's winning." Matt said with a laugh and I joined in, seems like Matt wasn't so shy once you got to know him.

"That's not true! He's so losing!" Mello said tuning into our conversation, when I heard Watari's door open my eyes widened and I stood pushing both the boys out of my room and into the east hall.

Running back to my bed I jumped in and closed my eyes just as the door opened, Watari walked in and towards me, as he walked I heard a crumple and opened one eye slightly to see him bend down and pick up one of the pictures, grimacing he picked up the others before continuing his journey till he was sitting beside my bed, he moved some of my hair from my face.

"I only wished to protect you from that monster…mon trésor" He whispered before kissing my forehead. (My treasure)

He stood and walked from my room taking the file with him. My eyes drifted closed once more and I felt my hand move subconsciously under the pillow so I could rest it on B's picture.

Dream

It was play time and almost all the kids were playing outside, minus the few that preferred to play inside, such as B and me.

"What shall we play?" B asked with a smile as he looked around at all the toys, his eyes lingering longer on the video games then anything else. I had never played, but there was a first time for everything, so I walked to the controller and picked it up holding it in my hands I looked it over as B walked to me sitting down and grabbing his own controller.

"How does this work?" I asked feeling pretty dumb but B just grinned and pulled me down so that I could sit beside him and showed me what each button did, I nodded like I understood as he turned the game on, the screen lit up and I'm sure my eyes did as well. I clicked the A button like it said on the screen and chose my character with much help from B we were ready to play.

"Okay the object of the game is to beat me," My eyes widened and I nodded again as a voice on the screen called out Fight, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

As B moved his character around amazingly well, mine kept jumping and kicking and hitting, I just kept pushing the buttons and he couldn't even land a hit on me. We played like this for a while when my stomach growled and we had to stop to get something to eat.

As we sat in the kitchen my mother walked in carry A, who was sobbing in her shoulder, B immediately went to him and I followed as my mom went to get the first aid kit.

"A! What happened?" B asked his eyes scared as he wiped A's tears.

"C pushed me off the swings!" A cried gasping slightly as my mom came around the corner before she bent down cleaning the blood and dirt off A's knee, before placing a bandage on it and kissing his cheek to make him feel better. I noticed B's anger and backed away slowly as he ran off to find C.

I stayed with A as he calmed down and when it was time for lunch I walked him to the dinning room where the long table lay and sat beside him. L sat at the head as always and mother and father served us, B hadn't come back and C was gone too, I was so worried, what if B got hurt. I felt A's hand on my shoulder and followed his eyes as Roger walked in pushing B to his seat and helping C into hers, B looked fine but C had what looks of it a sprained ankle. A gave B a smile, before they both turned to me and I giggled.

End Dream

I woke up panting, I was almost eleven when that happened, it was the first sign for Wammy's that B was unstable, though he had great reason to be, I wanted to punch that goody two shoes in the face long before B ever did. With a sigh I stepped out of bed and through on one of my white dresses before walking to L's room where I was supposed to meet Watari for more training.

"You will cook the kids breakfast, and then Watari will take you out to the shooting range." L mumbled busy drinking his tea, though with all the sugar in it, he could probably eat it with a spoon. I wanted to gagged but didn't show it, I would be making that for him some day…

"Come now…" Watari said and walked to the door me following behind like the good successor I was.

We went to the kitchen and started working, making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for the kid, we added fruit salad into bowls for the ones that didn't eat meat. We brought the food out and set it on the long table like my mother and Watari used to do for B, A, and me. Walking to the door I opened it and held it as the kids piled in all of them finding their spots with their friends and talking quietly, some more loud then others.

"Hey!" I heard a slight German accent called and turned to see Mello and Matt sitting by the end of the table, Matt with his DS and Mello with a chocolate bar sticking from his pocket.

"Hello Mello, Matt." I said as I walked towards them, Matt waved slightly before going back to his game and Mello grinned.

"Take a seat!" Mello said pulling me to sit beside him, I obliged and soon had food piled on the plate in front of me, "Your skin and bone, I can teach you to eat what you want and still keep an amazing figure."

I raised an eyebrow and Matt met me with his own, we both started laughing and Mello pouted. I brought a piece of bacon to my lips and ate it slowly as Mello ate ten pancakes and Matt didn't touch any food, too engrossed in his game.

"What's your name?" Matt asked quietly not looking away from his game, and I smiled, I forgot to tell them my name.

"T." I said calmly and Mello looked up at me shocked.

"Are you a detective like L?" He asked practically jumping up and down in his seat happily.

"No I'm not… I've only ever solved around 30 cases not nearly as much as L who has solved more then 300" Mello's eyes lit up and he leaned forward, I already knew he wanted to know more about me, and L.

"How do you know L?" Mello asked me and I laughed.

"L, he's my step brother." I tell Mello who gasped and leaned forward before finding that I wouldn't say any more so he sighed and moved away.

"That's pretty interesting… so T, do you have a full name?" Matt asked, and though he did not show it I knew he was just as curious as Mello.

"Yes." I said not saying more or less, they did not have nicknames for us like they do now, names like Mello and Matt, we were just plan A, plan B, or Back up…

I calmly met his eyes and I could see the laughter in them before he turned back to his game, Mello looking between us before opening his mouth to speak again only to be stopped.

"T, we must leave…" Watari told me moving so he could stand behind me his hand resting on my shoulder. I stood and nodded to Matt and Mello before turning and starting to walk with Watari towards the limo, stepping in Watari started the limo and started driving. We soon made our way to the shooting range and drove our way to the back where a forest lay reaching into the back of the limo Watari pulled out a long case and laid it on the ground.

"This is my old sniper rifle, now this is how it is shot…" He said pulling it out and holding it up for me to see as he talked on and on about each little contraption, but I soon droned him out looking the gun over on my own.

"What's there to know? it's a sniper rifle," I shrugged and took it from him looking through the scope, angling it to point at the target, before slowly squeezing the trigger. The bullet flew to the target and the next thing you know its laying on the ground, "Hm… Powerful."

"L-lucky shot…" Watari said shakily and I raised an eyebrow and looked through the scope again as I took a bullet from the box he offered me and with one hand loaded the bullet before pointing and shooting the other target falling. I did this three more times before I became bored and soon took to weighing it in my hands.

"So how'd I do?" I asked staring up at him with my mothers big green eyes, and I saw his glaze over as he smiled and kneeled down to where I sat on the floor.

"You're a natural… just like me an-" His phone rang before he could finish and he pulled it out in a flash, "Watari speaking… Just a minute L."

I groaned and stood knowing L wanted us back, I just wanted to take the phone and smash it on that rock, I stared at the rock as my imagination got a little out of hand. He hung up and I looked up at him sadly.

"Don't worry… we can come back tomorrow," Watari said smiling and I packed up the sniper rifle and handed it to him, "No, I would like you to keep it."

Nodding I walked to the limo and slid in the back with the sniper rifle case in my lap, I absently pet the case as my mind wandered.

Day Dream

I was seven and when I looked around I knew there was no place higher then where I sat on papa's shoulders, he was the man that meant everything to me, the one I looked for when I was sad, the one I cried for when I was lonely. He was my papa, and he was taking me to my favourite place in the whole world, he was taking me to the shooting range, where I could watch him shoot all day, L had taken me and Watari to France for a case and I had helped him solve it in return L taught me how to speak French! Papa said I was very good and when we got back he would take me to the shooting range.

"Are you ready mon Trésor?" Watari asked and I giggled nodding as he put me down and grabbed his sniper rifle, he smiled at me before messing my hair up.

"Fire!" I called clapping my hands and he aimed and shot at each target, holding his hand out for a bullet, which I gladly gave him. My Papa was the best out there, and no one could beat him, I watched each target fall and handed him around forty bullets before it was time to go home. I frowned but he only smiled and picked me back up saying what he would say every time we left the shooting range.

"Don't worry mon Trésor… We shall come back."

-o-^.^-o-

That is the end of Chapter one! 3

Review Please! Lolly!


End file.
